


Anders and Hawke

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: another onehsot X reader in third person POV. About Anders and Fem!Hawke





	

It was a snowy cold day in Kirkwall and Hawke was getting ready for a job that Aveline had asked her to do. Before she set off, she made sure to grab a few of her friends to help her out. She first stopped at Fenris' mansion to see if he would like to accompany her which he gladly agreed to even after she said that Anders would be joining them as well. She knew very well that he hated the mage but because they were such good friends he always put up with the mage but made sure to make rude comments as always. The next place Hawke stopped was the Hanged Man to pick up Varric. Varric was always up for an adventure so she knew it would not be hard to convince him to come along with them. Finally, the last placed she stopped was in Dark Town to see if Anders would join them, which she was hoping would happen. Ever since Hawke met the mage she had been drawn to him; she liked a guy that needed fixing. But as soon as she showed any interest in him, he told her that he would only hurt her. That was three years ago. Since then, they had also become good friends. Hawke had helped him greatly in the battle he waged with the spirit Justice that was within him and was trying to find a safe way to separate the two of them, Andraste willing.  
When they arrived in Dark Town, Hawke left her two companions outside while she went to look for Anders. She found him sifting through his herb stocks taking inventory.  
"Anders," Hawke said to get his attention.  
"Oh Hawke, I didn't hear you come in." He answered and smiled. "Do you need something?"  
"Do you want to come with us? Aveline has a job that she wants me to do and I may need help," She replied with a wide smile.  
"Of course! I wouldn't want to miss any of your shenanigans like last time." He said with a smirk on his face. Hawke's face turned a bright shade of red when she remembered the incident on the last mission she went on with her new companion Isabella. "The way Varric told the story I just about pissed myself laughing!"  
"Shut up Anders!" She said and punched his arm in embarrassment.  
"So there Hawke was," Anders began, imitating Varric. "She had just finished helping the minx Isabella clean up some people from her past and was on the way back to the Hanged Man, to Isabella's room because she misinterpreted the offer that Isabella had given her, that she had a room at the Hanged man," by now, both Varric and Fenris had entered the clinic to hear the retelling of the embarrassing tale, "So Hawke went there thinking it was to talk when she walked in on Isabella stark naked, waiting for her to-"  
"Okay!" She exclaimed, her ears burning. "That's more than enough."  
"It's cute how innocent you are." Varric laughed loudly. If it was possible, Hawke's face turned even redder than it already was.  
"I'm not innocent! You've seen how many people I've killed!!" She yelled indignantly.  
"That just makes you even cuter," Anders said. Hawke rolled her eyes and tried to make her blush disappear.  
"Let’s just go," She grumbled and stormed out of the clinic not looking back to see if the men were following her. 

When the group reached the Viscount's keep, Hawke hadn't said a word since the ordeal back at Anders clinic. She usually wouldn't get mad over those type of things, she would more often laugh along with them. But when it came to intimate stuff like what happened with Isabella, she would get very defensive and angry and the fact that Anders brought it up just made it worse. Hawke sighed quietly as she entered Aveline's office while the guys waited outside.  
"Hawke. I'm glad you came." Aveline said, her voice turning to concern when she saw Hawke's face. "Are you okay Hawke? You seem angry."  
"I'm not angry," She said trying to conceal her anger.  
"Now I can tell you lying. What's wrong?" Hawke huffed and finally said,  
"......Anders brought up the whole Isabella thing."  
"And?" Aveline asked confused.  
"It's embarrassing!! And it's even worse that Anders brought it up." Hawke said sadly. Over the three years that she knew Anders, her feelings for him had grown stronger and stronger. Three months after she met Anders, she thought that their relationship was actually going somewhere. Their relationship had steadily progressed until the day when he attacked the Templars and almost killed the mage that they were trying to save. Hawke talked him out of it, but later that day when she went to talk to him at the clinic, he broke it off because he didn't want to hurt her. The worst part of it was the night before he broke it off they had taken it to the next level. Hawke, Varric, Fenris, Aveline, and Anders went to the Hanged Man after they had finished a mission and everyone got drunk. 

Finally, Hawke got up to leave but almost fell over. 

"Hey let me take you home," Anders said and caught her before she fell. Hawke giggled and clasped onto Anders tightly.  
"Yes sir!" She said and started walking.  
Anders walked her back to the house and surprisingly no one was home. He led Hawke to the door and she fumbled to unlock it.  
"Here, let me get that for you." Anders said and grabbed the keys from her hands. They got into the house and Anders turned to leave.  
"Stay." Hawke said. Anders turned around and she walked up to him and pressed herself up against him. "I want you." She fumbled with his belt when he gently grabbed her hands.  
"Hawke, you're drunk. Are you sure about this?" Anders whispered. Both their breaths were shallow when she finally answered him.  
"Yes Anders. I want you. I need you right now." She whispered. "Please Anders."  
And that was it. It was the best and most passionate sex she had ever had. He was so gentle and loving, and then the next day, it was over-  
"Hawke? Are you even listening to me?" Aveline asked.  
"Sorry." She replied, her thoughts being pulled back from the past to the present.  
"You still love him, don't you?" Aveline said.  
"Yes, I do." Hawke whispered. "But thats enough. Now, what job do you need to be done?" Hawke changed the subject quickly.  
"There is a group of raiders on the Wounded Coast that I need to be taken care of," Avilene said.  
"That's it? Then we'll leave right away."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
They had made it to the wounded coast when Varric pulled her aside.  
"Hawke why are you mad?" He asked seeming oblivious to the fact that she was madly in love with Anders even though she told him already.  
"Why?" Hawke asked furiously. "Because I love Anders! And then he had to go and say that about Isabella!" She started to cry.  
"Hey, hey it's all right. I'm sorry for laughing." He said and gave her a hug.  
"I'm such a nugging baby." Hawke said and wiped away the tears that had formed. "Now let’s get back to the group before they wonder what happened to us."  
They kept walking until they came to where Aveline said the raiders would be when they came upon a group of Templars.  
"Anders you're coming to the circle with us, or dying right here, right now." One Templar demanded and Hawke could tell Justice was about to come out.  
"You're not getting him unless you go through me first!" She growled and stood in front of Anders. She reached behind her and grabbed Anders' hand and gave it a squeeze. It was what she used to do to help him keep Justice in check. "Just leave him be."  
"Hawke, please step away from the apostate mage or we will have to take drastic measures!" The Templar yelled.  
"Then you all will die." Hawke replied and drew her sword.  
"Hawke-" Anders started but the clash of swords cut him off. She charged into battle and cut down the first Templar who came at her. She spun and parried with another Templar before making a quick slice across his throat effectively killing him. Hawke felt the bite of a sword on her arm and was about to kill him when he exploded. Justice was awake now. She felt the crisp magic flow around her as her wounds knitted and her energy was restored. She killed two more Templars before she came to the Templar who had threatened Anders. 

"You are going to die for protecting an apostate Bitch." He hissed at her. He was a well experienced Templar who looked like he had seen many battles. The two of them fought mercilessly while the battle raged on around them. He swung his sword to the left but Hawke easily blocked it and parried with a blow to the right which the Templar barely blocked. She knew that he was tiring so she took her chance.  
Just as she was about to land the killing blow someone came up behind her and grabbed her.  
"Now!" The woman behind her yelled. That was all Hawke heard before she felt a sword pierce her abdomen and then another pierce her back. Hawke cried out in agony as both swords that pierced her were pulled out simultaneously. Both Anders and Justice yelled and in unison as all of the Templars exploded and for a few gruesome moments, it rained blood. Hawke fell to her knees while clutching her abdomen.  
"Hawke!" Both Varric and Fenris cried and ran to her. Hawke slowly slumped over but Anders caught her, well, it was either Anders or Justice, her vision was too blurry to tell which one it was.  
"Anders-" She tried to whisper but was cut off by the blood that she coughed up.  
"No! Hawke, you can’t die!" A mix of Anders and Justice's voice sounded.  
"I love y-" She tried to finish the one simple sentence but everything was fading so fast. The last thing she saw was a blinding flash of light before everything faded to black.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hawke's eyes fluttered open to see the inside of her room. She quickly sat up anticipating pain but felt nothing. She lifted her shirt to see not even a scar of the wound that should've killed her.  
"Fenris, she's awake!" She heard Varric say from the bedside. "How are you doing Hawke?" Varric asked as Fenris rushed over.  
"I'm fine." Hawke replied looking around for Anders. He was nowhere to be found. "Where's Anders?" She asked frantically.  
"Hawke.... When he healed you, he passed out and hasn't woken up since." Varric said looking down at his feet.  
"When he healed you, it was beyond any magic I have ever seen the magisters use. Some of them said that mages can burn out after using that much magic. And they don't wake back up if that happens." Fenris said quietly.  
"I need to see him Varric. Where is he?" Hawke demanded and got out of bed and waited for Varric's reply.  
"He's upstairs." As soon as Varric said that she took off up the stairs to the guest bedroom. The door flew open to reveal Anders lying on the bed unconscious. Hawke fell to her knees at the bedside and took his hand.  
"Anders, please wake up." She whispered, her voice cracking. "Please," She started to cry. "Anders I love you so much, you can’t leave me." By now, she was sobbing. "Anders please wake up!" She screamed in agony. Varric and Fenris both made it upstairs and were followed by Aveline who looked completely horrified. "Anders!" Hawke screamed repeatedly, her body racked with sobs.

"Hawke I didn't know that this was going to happen," Aveline said quietly. Hawke ignored her. Her only focus now was the man she loved lying on the bed, who could possibly never wake up again.

"Hawke, you need to rest," Fenris said and tried to pull her away from Anders body.

"NO!" She screamed. "ANDERS! WAKE UP!" Her chest felt like an ogre was standing on it as she broke from Fenris' grip and ran back to the bed.  
"Hawke-" Varric started.  
"Leave me." She said, her voice sounding dead.  
"Haw-" She whipped around screamed in Varric's face.  
"LEAVE ME NOW!" Hawke turned back to the bed as she heard the door close. She was finally alone. She rested her head on the sheets and cried quietly. He couldn't have burnt out, not with Justice there with him. But what did she know? She gripped his warm hand tighter and a fresh round of tears rolled down her red cheeks. If only he hadn't healed her; Then he would still be alive. She would give her life for his in a heartbeat. She sobbed again and wiped the tears off her cheek which were replaced with new ones.  
"I'm sorry for the Isabella comment that I made earlier." Hawke heard a hoarse voice whisper. Her head snapped up to see Anders beautiful chestnut eyes.  
"Anders?" She whispered her eyes welling up with new tears.  
"Hey, don't cry Hawke." He whispered lifting his hand to wipe away her tears.  
"I-I thought you were burnt out. I thought you'd never wake up again." She sobbed as Anders pulled her onto the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her. He put his face in her hair and took a deep breath.  
"I would have - I should've," He whispered stroking her hair. " He's gone Hawke," Anders said, voice cracking in sadness.  
"Who?" She started, but then she realized.  
"He sacrificed himself so we could save you."  
"Anders I'm so sorry." Hawke said consoling him. Anders pulled her even closer and held her tighter.  
"Hawke, I love you." Anders whispered. Hawke's heart soared at the confession and more tears welled up in her eyes. "I've loved you since I first met you. I wanted to be with you so badly but the thought of the possibility of Justice hurting you was unbearable." He confessed. "But now that he's gone I will never ever let you go. I promise you that." Anders whispered into your hair. "We can get married if you want." Anders looked down at Hawke to see her silently sobbing. "Why are you crying?" He whispered wiping the tears away.  
"I just love you so much!" She sobbed.  
"And I love you." He said and stroked her hair. Hawke sniffed and looked up at Anders. His eyes were soft and a sweet smile was on his face. He brought his lips to her and gently kissed her. Hawke nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep knowing that her mage would be with her forever.


End file.
